descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie/Relationships
The relationships of Evie throughout the Descendants franchise. Relatives = The Evil Queen Evie didn't really had the best relationship with her mother. Her mother taught her how to apply blush before she could talk and instilled a sense of vanity in Evie, along with a need to find a prince. Her mother often gave her very harsh criticism on her appearance and has very high standards, along with convincing Evie that she needed a prince to be happy. Evie does admit her mother is not a "barrel of fun" when she doesn't get her way and that she's scared of her sometimes. However, when she heard Evie designed Mal's dress for Ben's coronation, she was extremely happy and proud and bragged to the others about her while telling Maleficent she was bitter. |-| Love Interest = Doug (Boyfriend) He fell in love with her at first sight despite knowing she was a VK and the daughter of the evil queen. She seemed to notice and enjoyed the attention but didn't reciprocate at first. He tried to warn her about Chad but failed and even stalked her on the first day in order to ask her to sit with him during Ben's coronation, inadvertently giving her information about the wand's location. Later, when Chad nearly had Evie expelled by giving the teacher the mirror Evie cheated with, Doug defended her and prevented her from being expelled. Evie happily showed her B to Doug and even agreed to get together and study with him sometime, possibly beginning to reciprocate his feelings as he helped her with her matter with Chad. After the Family day incident, he tried to sit with her but was pressured by Chad not to, Evie apologized to him. By the end of the film, the two are shown to have shared a dance together. It is implied and later on confirmed the two began dating in the Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. In Descendants 2, Doug works as an accountant for Evie's clothing brand, Evie's 4 Hearts. He was worried when he couldn't find Evie as she went to the Isle of the Lost to look for Mal. Jay and Carlos lied to him, telling Doug that Evie went camping. Doug, knowing Evie wasn't going camping, got jealous due to believing she was cheating on him. Once Evie returned, Doug asked her if she was going out with Happy's son. Evie explained to him that they went to save Ben and told him to not be a dopey. She kissed him on the cheek to confirm that she loves him only. Chad Charming Evie was attracted to him the moment she saw him due to his looks and status as a prince and tried to impress him by acting vain. She told him about her magic mirror which helped her on the tests and also compared herself to his mother in that she was good at sewing and cleaning. She also tried flirting information about the wand out of him but Chad, wanting to use her for her intelligence, made her do his homework. He later left her for Audrey breaking her heart. He later turns her in for cheating until Doug helped prevent her from getting expelled. When the two interact at Family Day, he began harassing her and she calls him the biggest jerk in the land. He angrily tries to push the mirror out of her hand, causing Jay to defend her. They haven't interacted much afterwards since it is obvious that she's no longer interested in him anymore. |-| Allies = Mal When the two were younger, the two did not get along. Evie didn't invite her to her sixth birthday party, so Mal tried to get revenge on her. However, after saving Evie from being cursed as they, along with Carlos and Jay, went to get Maleficent's Staff from The Forbidden Fortress, and finding out that it was Evie's mother who didn't want Mal at the party, they became friends. Mal seemed to be in charge and bossed Evie around (similar to how Audrey treated her friends) the two still got along. She told Evie that having a boyfriend was stupid especially since her own "boyfriend", Chad, was making her do his homework for him. When Chad broke her heart after becoming Audrey's boyfriend, Mal comforted her by telling her how great she is and that she doesn't need a prince to be happy like Audrey did. When Mal needed help getting ready for her date with Ben, Evie volunteered to help her. When Mal decided to erase Ben's feelings, Evie gave her comfort. The two had both decided to be good, stayed at Auradon, and defeated Maleficent alongside Carlos and Jay. The two are best friends who stand by each other and often hang out with each other. Carlos De Vil While the two did not have much interaction during the film, the two were shown to get along. She cheered for him during the Tourney tournament when Auradon Prep's team won. In the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel that they were each other's first friend, since Evie grew up isolated from the world and everyone feared Carlos' mother. As requested by Mal, Carlos threw a party in his mansion, which turned out to be a trap to humiliate Evie. When Mal pushed Evie into Cruella's closet, Carlos came in to rescue her, subsequently, he took her to where he left his device. The two managed to activate the device and punctured a hole in the dome that surrounded the Isle of the Lost, which allowed a surge of magic to enter the island. To express her gratitude towards Carlos, Evie gave him a pillow since he didn't have one. He also considers her to be the sweetest girl he knows. Jay While the two did not have much interaction during the show, the two were shown to get along. She cheered for him during the Tourney tournament and when Chad was bullying Evie, Jay came to her defense, showing he cares for her as a friend. In the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, it's revealed that Jay liked to mess with Evie because he thought her to be naive, even stealing her apple necklace at one point. Throughout the book, they occasionally flirted with each other, albeit playfully, and did not actually hold any romantic feelings towards each other. In the end, he returned her necklace and the two became close friends. Ben She seemed to be attracted to him due to his looks, kindness and status as a prince but lost interest when learning he was in a relationship with Audrey and switched her focus to Chad (and later Doug). However, the two seem to be on good terms especially due to their relationship with Mal. In Wicked World, the two were voted king and queen of the Neon Lights Ball, though she left him to admire herself in the mirror with her crown. The two become much closer in the second movie, where they work together to get Mal back from the Isle of the Lost. Evie asks Ben to promise her that she will not get stuck there in exchange for offering to guide him around the Isle. There, she teaches him how to blend in with the villains for his safety, and later helps rescue him from Uma's crew when he is captured. The two have grown to trust each other deeply, and Ben even appoints Evie as his counselor by the end of the movie. Currently, they are trying to bring more kids from the Isle to Auradon. Audrey Audrey was condescending to all the VKs, but the two had little interaction. In Wicked World, Audrey was jealous when Evie had won Q.N.L.B. and Evie wasn't above rubbing it in (though it was more because of her own vain personality). Evie also helped Audrey get ready for the Neon Lights Ball when Audrey's dress was stolen which she did appreciate. However, when CJ framed Mal for kidnapping Ben and doing all sorts of bad things, Audrey pointed fingers at Mal and Evie was not ok with it until it was revealed that CJ was the culprit. Otherwise they're still very good friends. Lonnie The two had little interaction though when Lonnie went to Mal for a makeover in the film, Evie considered helping. The two seem to interact positively overall. In Wicked World, Evie along with Mal helped her get ready for her hip hop stage performance by creating neon clothes for her to look fiercely friendly. She was also the only AK not to accuse Evie and the other VKs of doing bad things. Jane The two have little interaction though Jane was scared of her since she was a VK. She also suspected Mal of stealing her mascot uniform and Evie said spelling clothes away sounded like something she would do but she promised Jane she didn't take it. Jordan The two had little interaction though Jordan was annoyed when Evie claimed her outfit that Jordan gave her to fit her lamp dress code needed more bling and sparkle. Freddie Facilier She knew Freddie was trouble but didn't have much interaction with her and the two did interact well, with Evie conversing with her about how to smize (smiling with eyes) and about how to live in Auradon in episode 8 and trying to give her a makeover in episode 13 though Freddie declined. Ally There is little interaction between the two but Ally had a low opinion and distrust of VKs. |-|Enemies = CJ Hook The two had little interaction but CJ thinks Evie went soft and Evie does not like the fact CJ framed Mal and the VKs for everything she had done. Zevon After Zevon's evil plans were revealed, Evie was the only one who fought him alongside Mal. While they were on the Tourney field, Evie tried to take Jafar's Snake Staff from Zevon but eventually fell as the benches levitated. At the end, the good side won after the remaining AKs and VKs joined the fight. Category:Relationships